Reencuentro
by Strifegirl
Summary: Aunque sus recuerdos fueron borrados, Cloud y Tifa no podía evitar sentir la sensación de que algo lo estaba llamando. Alerta de spoilers/One-Shot/Justo después de la reunión en Dissidia Duodecim


"**Reunion"**

Escrito por Strifegirl

Pareja: Cloud/Tifa

Tipo: One-Shot

Estatus: Completo

Resumen: El reencuentro entre Cloud y Tifa en Dissidia Duodecim. Alerta de Spoilers.

Linea de tiempo: Justo después del encuentro en el Planet's Core.

Descargo de responsabilidad: Final Fantasy VII y sus personajes son propiedad de Square Enix. Ninguna infracción de derechos de autor.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Reunion"<strong>

Después de su encuentro contra Sephiroth, Tifa se acerca al joven que la había salvado para darle las gracias. Sin embargo, él joven que la había rescatado era nada mas y nada menos que otro de los guerreros del Caos. Mientras charlaba con él joven rubio, Tifa no se percata de que las persona con quien hablaba, no era otro que su amigo de la infancia.

Cloud por otro lado, lucha en su interior por permanecer en el anonimato mientras ella le habla y mira hacia otro lado para ocultar su rostro de su mirada. Él no quería que ella supiera la verdad sobre él por miedo a que ella perdiera la voluntad de pelear.

* * *

><p>A pesar de que sus recuerdos habían sido borrados cuando fueron invocados a ese mundo, Cloud no podía evitar sentir que algo lo llamaba desde muy lejos. En el momento que vio a Tifa supo de inmediato que ella era una pieza importante dentro de sus recuerdos y es por ello que decide no seguir peleando.<p>

Kefka se entera de esto al escuchar su plática con Kuja en Prima Vista acerca de cuales eran sus verdaderos enemigos. Indignado, Kefka comienza a planear una forma de eliminar los obstáculos del camino del Cloud y convence a Sephiroth para que elimine a la chica y así ponerlo a prueba para descubrir sus traicion. A Sephitoth le pareció buena sugerencia y sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirige hacia donde se encontraba la morena para enfrentarla.

* * *

><p>Cloud derrota a Sephiroth y advierte a Tifa sobre los demás guerreros del Caos. Confundida, Tifa le pregunta el porque de sus acciones y Cloud se limitó en responder "<em>porque se le apetecía."<em> Él quería protegerla de este conflicto, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que pelear con ella y es por ello que decide ahuyentarla para no involucrarla.

"Somos enemigos. Tenemos que luchar unos contra otros. Pero en este momento, no tengo deseos de pelear, así que regresa con tus compañeros antes de que cambie de opinión."

"¿Eso es también porque te apetece?"

"Si."

"Nos veremos de nuevo… ¿cierto?"

"Si. Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, seremos enemigos y tendremos que pelear."

"Entiendo."

Tifa se aleja después de eso y regresa al lado de Kain para buscar a los demás guerreros de Cosmos. Mientras se dirigían al Orphan's Cradle, en lo único que podía pensar era en Cloud. Ella sabía que Cloud era su enemigo, pero algo en su interior le decía todo lo contrario.

"_¿Por qué si es mi enemigo me rescato? ¿A qué se debía su extraño comportamiento?"_ Pensó.

Tifa detiene sus pasos y mira hacia atrás con la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Kain se detiene al ver su mirada perdida y trata de hacerla entrar en razón.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntó desconcertado.

"Kain, ¿alguna vez has sentido ganas de hacer algo sólo porque te apetece?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"Exactamente…" ella voltea su cabeza una vez mas y su mirada se pierde en el horizonte.

"Bueno, supongo que siempre hay una razón para todo, incluso si no sabemos como explicarlo." Respondió Kain.

"Eso es lo que pensé." Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Tifa apresura sus pasos para regresar por donde vino. Kain trata de detenerla pero ella se aleja rápidamente.

"¡Espera! ¿A donde vas?" gritó desde lejos.

"Hay algo que necesito saber." Dijo mientras se alejaba. "Regresaré en cuanto pueda." Continuo corriendo en dirección opuesta y Kain se queda ahí un tanto confundido por su repentino comportamiento y decide esperarla.

Tifa estaba decidida a averiguar que era ese sentimiento que emanaba en su interior cuando vio por primera vez a Cloud. Algo le decía que su encuentro con él no era una coincidencia y de alguna manera sentía la necesidad de volver a verlo. Sabía que había algo detrás de su comportamiento extraño y no se marcharía hasta averiguar que era de lo que se trataba.

Durante el tiempo que estuvo charlando con él pudo sentir una especie de conexión entre él y ella. Poco a poco, sus recuerdos comenzaban a venir a su cabeza. Pequeños flashbacks sobre su infancia, una fuente bajo un cielo estrellado y una promesa. ¿Que significaban? ¿Y cual era la conexión entre sus recuerdos con Cloud?

* * *

><p>Tifa llega a Lunar Subterrane y se encuentra con varias imitaciones (maniquís). Ella pelea contra ellos y los derrota sin mucho esfuerzo. Sin embargo, un gran número de imitaciones se acumularon a su alrededor, rodeándola por completo sin darle oportunidad de escapar. Tifa aun seguía en buenas condiciones para pelear pero las imitaciones eran demasiadas para ella sola; y justo cuando todo comienza a ponerse mas difícil, Cloud aparece de la nada y logra derribar el resto de las imitaciones con tan sólo un golpe de su enorme espada. Tifa se alegra de verlo de nuevo y corre hacia él. Cloud, quien aun se encontraba de espaldas se da la vuelta y en un rápido movimiento apunta su espada hacia Tifa, causando que ella se detuviera bruscamente. Confundida, Tifa lo mira a los ojos los cuales no dejaban de mirarla fijamente. En su mirada se reflejaba el enojo que sentía en ese momento, como si sus ojos quisieran dispararle miles de agujas.<p>

"¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? Le pregunto bruscamente. "¡Te dije que te alejaras de este lugar!"

Tifa se sorprende de su reacción y dice lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza mientras bajaba la mirada.

"Lo lamento… pero tenía que verte…"

"¡Tonta!" la interrumpe. "Este lugar esta lleno de imitaciones y es peligroso que andes por ahí tú sola. Creí que los guerreros de Cosmos eran mas inteligentes." Cloud baja su espada con el ceño fruncido y le da la espalda nuevamente. "Si aun quieres conservar tu vida, será mejor que te alejes de aquí." Se da la vuelta y regresa por donde vino.

"¿Porqué te preocupas tanto por mi?"

Cloud se detiene después de escuchar sus palabras y gira su cabeza levemente para verla de reojo.

"Cloud… dime, ¿acaso me mentiste cuando dijiste que no me conocías?

"¿Porqué haría eso? Respondió sarcásticamente.

"Entonces, ¿porqué insistes en protegerme?"

"No hay una razón." Negó con su cabeza.

"Mientes." Afirmó Tifa.

Cloud se queda en silencio sin saber que decir. Esto era precisamente lo que Cloud quería evitar. Él no deseaba que ella se diera cuenta de quien era en realidad, puesto que sabía que ella dejaría a un lado la pelea y se convertiría en un blanco fácil para los demás guerreros del Caos.

"¿Acaso… temes no poder cumplir con tu promesa?" dijo preocupada.

Cloud abre sus ojos en gran manera después de escuchar eso último. ¿Será posible que ella hubiera recuperado sus recuerdos?

"No se de que hablas…" Cloud bajó su cabeza.

"Entonces dime, ¿porque cada vez que estoy en un apuro… apareces para salvarme?

"Ya te lo había dicho antes… lo hice porque…"

"¿Porque te apetecía?" respondió Tifa.

Cloud se queda sin palabras nuevamente. Tifa lo observaba detenidamente desde donde se encontraba y luego, comienza a acercarse a él. Al escuchar que se aproximaba, Cloud asume una posición de batalla.

"¡Detente! ¡No te acerques!" demandó mientras desenvainaba su enorme espada. Tifa se detiene y lo mira a los ojos con tristeza. El rostro de Cloud comienza a mostrar señales de frustración y de inmediato rompe contacto visual con ella.

"Cloud, no luches en contra de tus verdaderos sentimientos…" Tifa comienza acercársele nuevamente.

Cloud la vuelve a ver con desconcierto y su respiración comienza a ser cada vez mas agitada. Tifa coloca sus manos sobre su enorme espada y poco a poco comienza a bajarla. Derrotado, Cloud hace desaparecer la espada y baja su mirada. Tifa lleva una de sus manos hacia el rostro de Cloud y comienza a acariciarle su mejilla para tranquilizarlo; al hacer esto, sus ojos encuentran los de Tifa y se pierde en su mirada por unos instantes.

"Por favor… No huyas de mi..." Le dijo mientras lo miraba a lo ojos.

"Tifa…"

Cloud se rinde ante sus palabras y abalanza su cuerpo contra el de ella para envolverla entre sus brazos. Tifa corresponde el abrazo y hace lo mismo con su cintura. Ambos aprietan el agarre y se quedan así por unos instantes hasta que Tifa deja salir unas palabras.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"

"Tenía miedo." Apretó el agarre.

"¿De qué…?

"De que perdieras la voluntad de pelear... como yo la perdí."

"Eso nunca." Ella lo libera del agarre únicamente para verlo a los ojos. Sus ojos azules estaban fijos en ella y nuevamente, ella coloca su mano sobre el rostro de Cloud. "Ahora que te he encontrado… tengo una razón mas para seguir luchando." le sonríe tiernamente.

"…Tifa…"

Cloud lleva su rostro hacia ella y comienza a besarla. Tifa abre en gran manera sus ojos al sentir el contacto con sus labios y lentamente comienza a cerrarlos. Ambos se dejan llevar por sus caricias y se olvidan por completo de su alrededor para concentrarse en ellos mismos. A pesar de que no recordaban mucho sobre su pasado, ambos anhelaban ese momento con gran pasión.

Luego del prolongado beso, ambos dejan sus labios para tomar aliento. Tifa es la primera en abrir sus ojos y al hacer esto, sus ojos encuentran los de Cloud. Su mirada era diferente y sus ojos azules brillaban con un extraño destello. Tifa le sonríe tímidamente y le deposita un tierno en sus labios. Cloud corresponde el beso con la misma ternura y nuevamente la toma entre sus brazos para abrazarla.

"Desearía poder estar contigo para protegerte de todo esto…" le susurró al oído.

"Entonces, ven conmigo…" Tifa se mueve dentro del agarre de Cloud para verlo a los ojos. "Únete a nosotros, los guerreros de Cosmos; y juntos terminemos con este conflicto sin sentido." Le sonrió.

Cloud la mira a los ojos y una leve sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios. Luego, entrelaza una de sus manos con las de ella y la coloca sobre su rostro. Tifa lo observa detenidamente mientras él se deleitaba con sus delicadas pero fuertes manos y luego la vuelve a ver a los ojos con determinación.

"Desearía poder hacerlo… pero hay algo que debo hacer primero…" respondió.

El semblante de Tifa se llenó de confusión y baja su mirada en señal de tristeza. Él deseaba con todo su corazón poder estar a su lado, pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentar su destino y si quería protegerla debía actuar por su propia cuenta.

Cloud coloca su mano en el rostro de Tifa y trata de reconfortarla. "Descuida. Nos volveremos a ver." Su pulgar le acaricia la mejilla.

Tifa lo mira a los ojos con una mirada llena de esperanza y le regala una cálida sonrisa. "¿Lo prometes?" le preguntó en voz baja.

Cloud asiente con su cabeza y Tifa lo envuelve con sus brazos alrededor de su cuellos para unir sus labios nuevamente. Ambos separan sus labios y se miran a los ojos por última vez para despedirse.

Tifa comienza a caminar en dirección opuesta a él, sin soltarle la mano. A medida que ella se alejaba, su mano se deslizaba lentamente del agarre de Cloud y poco a poco se libera hasta que solo quedara un inmenso vacío entre ellos. Cloud la observaba desde lejos para asegurarse de que no le pasara nada y Tifa vuelve su mirada hacia atrás para verlo por última vez para luego desaparecer en el horizonte.

"_Te prometo que te protegeré con mi vida, así sea lo ultimo que haga…"_

Y con eso ultimo, Cloud se da la vuelta y se dirige hacia Edge of Madness para enfrentar a Caos.


End file.
